


Я скучал, Дерек

by IamBluebelle



Category: ['Волчонок'
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, HaleCest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBluebelle/pseuds/IamBluebelle
Summary: Порой полнолуние влияет на оборотней очень странно.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Kudos: 12





	Я скучал, Дерек

**Author's Note:**

> Инцест  
> ООС

— Здравствуй, Дерек, — произнес Питер, спускаясь по лестнице со второго этажа лофта племянника.

— О, Питер, какая встреча, — бросил через плечо оборотень, снимая куртку и вешая ее на стул. — Я собирался зайти к тебе чуть позже.

— Ну тогда я неожиданно для самого себя удачно сыграл на опережение, — медленно прошел к креслу и сел. — Учитывая то, как ты любишь бегать по городу в поисках приключений на свою филейную часть.

— Ты всегда проявляешь такое беспокойство по отношению к моей филейной части? — скрывая легкую улыбку уголками губ, прошел к столу, оперся на него той самой филейной частью.

— Вообще-то... Нет. Это первый случай, — оборотень улыбнулся одними губами, мысленно радуясь, что умение врать не подвело его и в этот раз, и добавил в голос сарказма: — А ты против?

— Как я могу быть против? Мне не так уж часто выпадает возможность побыть объектом твоей заботы. Неужто в тебе проснулись родительские чувства? — Дерек скрестил руки на груди и приподнял брови.

— Скажи, Дерек, ты все-таки нашел сегодня приключения? — мужчина посмотрел на племянника слегка удивленно. — Потому что я подозреваю, что по голове ты получил. Я твой дядя, а не отец.

— Я прекрасно осведомлен о наших родственных связях, Питер. Но я так же прекрасно помню, что ты любил мне его заменять и был рядом намного чаще, — бета чуть повернул голову набок, погружаясь в воспоминания о безмятежной повседневной жизни до пожара.

— После пожара многое изменилось, — бегло посмотрел на племянника и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не выдать мелькнувшее в них беспокойство, нацепив на лицо привычную холодную усмешку. — Например, ты меня убил.

— Ты творил чёрт знает что! И убил Лору, — Дерек тряхнул головой, прогоняя от себя накатившие эмоции и желание оправдаться. — Наш род всегда защищал этот город. А ты приносил лишь хаос.

— Мне пришлось, Дерек. И ты это знаешь, — мужчина устало выдохнул и подошел к племяннику, положив руку ему на плечо, словно пытаясь защитить родственника.

Рука на плече невероятно быстро успокаивала и приносила умиротворение, заставляя Дерека, который всегда был восприимчив к прикосновениям, облегченно выдохнуть.

— Зачем ты вернулся?

— Разве ответ «Я скучал» уже не принимается? — выгнул бровь, изображая удивление. — Потому что я действительно скучал, Дерек.

— Хоть это на тебя и не похоже, но я тебе верю, — Дерек поднял на дядю теплый взгляд, накрывая его руку своей.

— Не будь таким наивным, Дерек, — мужчина закатил глаза. — Стук сердца всегда можно проконтролировать. С трудом, но можно.

— Сердце может врать. Всё и все могут врать. А вот мои ощущения еще никогда меня не подводили, так что полагаться я предпочитаю на них, а не на какой-то там стук глупого органа, — задумавшись, Дерек кивнул сам себе.

— Да ну? Что ж ты тогда не полагался на свои инстинкты, пока был Альфой? — голос мужчины привычно наполнился ядом.

Понимая, что никак не способствует примирению с племянником, Питер медленно выдохнул: 

— Прости.

— Ты еще и извиняешься? Ну точно с тобой что-то не так. Аконита нанюхался, м? — Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на дядю, отходя от привычного места у стола и устраиваясь на диване, после чего расслабленно откинулся на его мягкую спинку и устремил взгляд куда-то в потолок. — Я так устал от всего этого.

— Может, у меня слишком давно не было секса? — фраза сорвалась с губ мужчины слишком неожиданно для обоих оборотней. Прерывисто вдохнув, Питер сел на стол напротив племянника и внимательно посмотрел на него, ожидая реакции: раз он уже произнес вслух то, в чем старался не признаваться даже себе, то решения теперь нужно принимать быстро.

Дерек медленно перевел заинтересованный взгляд на дядю. Затем молча поднялся и подошел вплотную:

— В таком случае, это подозрительно хорошо на тебя влияет. Я даже не уверен, нужно ли помогать тебе исправлять ситуацию.

— А я и не ожидал твоего согласия, Дерек, — не обращая внимания на то, что глаза на какое-то мгновение стали голубыми, Питер схватил племянника за ворот и резко притянул к себе, осторожно целуя. Закрывать глаза мужчина не стал, в любой момент ожидая праведной атаки.

Младший Хейл тихо удовлетворенно зарычал в губы Питера, не предпринимая никаких попыток отстраниться, а только плотнее прижимаясь к его телу и вжимая в стол. Дерек принялся отвечать на поцелуй, то и дело покусывая губы дяди и сразу же проводя по ним языком. Будучи сам не удовлетворен, Дерек не мог упустить возможности. Низко рыкнув в ответ, Питер, наконец, разрешил себе расслабиться и одну руку переместил на шею племянника, а вторую запустил ему под рубашку, еще сильнее прижимая к себе, почти не оставляя обоим возможности дышать. Ответное желание, выраженное ярким мускусным ароматом возбуждения, и равность по силе все больше сводили оборотня с ума. Снова рыкнув, мужчина когтями превратил рубашку племянника в полоски ткани, оставляя следы на теле, и несколько минут просто изучающе смотрел, словно решая, что делать дальше с неожиданным подарком. Медленно подойдя к племяннику, оборотень снова провел когтями по торсу Дерека, чуть вспарывая кожу, и стал медленно слизывать появившуюся из ран кровь, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в снова участившееся сердцебиение столь желанного любовника. Оборотень издал чуть удивленный возглас, повернув голову набок и делая для себя открытие интересного фетиша старшего Хейла. Не теряя времени, он сбросил с себя порванную в лоскуты рубашку. Зарывшись рукой в волосы Питера, Дерек снова притянул его к своим губам, впиваясь поцелуем, при этом успевая легко сорвать с него кофту, которая была явно лишней. Дерек восстановил дыхание и сел на стол, притягивая дядю и прижимая его к своему телу, разведя ноги.

Питер осторожно провел ладонями от колен к губам Дерека, словно заново изучая тело, и грубо поцеловал, начав тереться о пах родственника. Мужчине хотелось большего, в то же время, вопреки этому, хотелось продолжить сладкую пытку. Чувствуя, как твердая плоть упирается в пах, Дерек шумно выдохнул и подкинул бедра, потираясь в ответ. Бета уткнулся губами в шею, вылизывая её и наслаждаясь таким родным и таким привлекательным запахом, проворными пальцами расстегивая молнию на штанах дяди и запуская руку под кромку белья. Взяв в руку горячий член, Дерек мучительно медленно провел ладонью по всей длине несколько раз. Когда ладонь Дерека накрыла член мужчины, Питер сильнее сжал бедра племянника и издал полурык-полустон. Не отводя пристального взгляда от лица Дерека, оборотень облизнул свои губы и выступившие клыки и толкнулся в кулак племянника.

— Дерек, — очередной стон, сорвавшийся с губ, больше напоминал мольбу.

Сжалившись, Дерек ускорил движения руки по горячей плоти, истекающей смазкой, почти физически ощущая удовольствие родственника. Убрав руку, он наспех стянул свои джинсы, приподнявшись на столе, и откинул их куда-то в сторону.

— Ты не носишь нижнего белья, — хрипло съязвил мужчина, предвкушающие облизывая губы. — Как удобно.

Подойдя ближе, провел рукой от шеи к паху племянника и, лизнув кадык, опустился на колени, смыкая губы на члене. На мгновение прервавшись, снова заскользил губами по члену и прикоснулся смоченными в слюне пальцами, поглаживая анус дразнящими движениями, а затем одним из них проник внутрь. Дерек откинулся назад, оперевшись локтями о стол и закусил губу, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от дяди. Из ниоткуда взявшаяся нетерпеливость давала о себе знать, заставляя младшего Хейла заерзать и пытаться двинуть бедрами навстречу, требуя большего. И ему уже плевать, что он может быть порван, в конце концов, регенерация быстро сделает своё дело. Улыбнувшись, Питер чуть прикусил внутреннюю сторону бедра племянника и провел языком по месту укуса. Выпрямившись, мужчина раздвинул ноги и, обильно смазав слюной член, приставил его к отверстию. На мгновение неуверенно замерев, осторожно ввел внутрь головку.

Медленно двинувшись назад, Питер вытащил член и, чуть сменив угол и снова толкаясь внутрь, стал медленно двигаться, задевая простату и ловя стоны племянника. Дерек низко застонал, откидывая голову назад и уже всей спиной ложась на поверхность стола. Сцепив ноги на пояснице Питера, стал слегка надавливать, заставляя входить еще глубже, хоть и казалось, что глубже уже невозможно. Дерек обхватил рукой свой член, доставляя себе больше удовольствия, от которого и так сносило голову. Уперев одну руку в стол, Питер второй обхватил шею племянника и гортанно застонал. Смешавшиеся ароматы возбуждения сводили мужчину с ума, вытесняя последние несмелые мысли, что это все, возможно, неправильно, и заставляли оборотня ускорять темп, вколачиваться в податливое тело племянника с неистовой силой. Стараясь подавить слишком частые и громкие стоны, Дерек впился поцелуем-укусом в шею дяди. Стал толкаться навстречу бедрами, притягивая Питера ближе к себе и стараясь соприкасаться как можно больше.

Подхватив Дерека под спину, Питер впился в нее когтями, оставляя следы, и наклонился к шее племянника, вылизывая кадык, словно извиняясь. Движения оборотня сбились с ритма и вскоре он кончил, глухо зарычал. Ощущение горячей спермы внутри стало последней каплей, доводящей Дерека почти до оргазма, и, ускорив движения ладони на своём члене, он обильно кончил, заливая свой живот белой жидкостью, и издал стон, что больше напоминал скулеж. Бета расслабленно откинул голову назад, наслаждаясь накатившей вдруг слабостью, не обращая внимания на звон в ушах. Сделав по инерции еще несколько движений, Питер осторожно вышел из племянника и, проведя рукой по его испачканному торсу, на ослабевших ногах подошел к дивану. Не обращая внимания на все еще затрудненное дыхание, мужчина демонстративно облизал сперму Дерека со своей ладони. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, Дерек, слегка пошатываясь, дошел до дивана и рухнул на него, вытягиваясь на нем во весь рост и потянулся, прикрывая глаза.

— Я и не подозревал, что ты настолько испорчен, Дерек, — хрипло произнес оборотень, садясь в кресло напротив и устраиваясь удобнее. — Хотя не буду отрицать, что такой ты мне нравишься.

— Я и особенно приличным никогда не был. Желаешь продолжить портить меня? — тихо усмехнулся, бросая на дядю короткий взгляд.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно. Только если ты мне поможешь, — мужчина вернул племяннику взгляд и, плотоядно усмехнувшись, провел ладонями по своему торсу. — А то мои способности оборотня все еще не до конца восстановились после воскрешения...

— А при чем здесь твои способности оборотня? Ты и без их применения всегда неплохо справлялся, — уже немного отдохнув и придя в себя, Дерек поднялся с дивана, подходя ближе к Питеру.

— Дерек, оргазм плохо влияет на твои умственные способности, — беззлобно заявил мужчина, закатив глаза, и, обняв за талию, рывком наклонил племянника ближе, переходя на шепот. — Может, я просил, чтоб ты сейчас был топом...

— Какие у тебя интересные желания, — выдохнул почти в губы дяди, проводя по ним языком. — Ты испорчен еще больше меня.

Дерек навис над Питером, упираясь рукой в подлокотник кресла, проводит второй по телу оборотня от шеи до живота.

— Я и не от... отрицаю, — оборотень шумно выдохнул и сглотнул, выгибаясь вслед движению руки племянника. Сердце пропустило один удар, а в паху снова приятно заныло. — Черт! Дерек...

— Что «Дерек»? Дерек на тебя интересно влияет? — водит рукой по низу живота, мягко поглаживая и чуть задевая чувствительную кожу когтями, создавая контраст.

— Скорее... ах!... доводит до безумия, — прикусив клыками губу, мужчина снова выгнулся и впился когтями в подлокотники, вспарывая ткань и откидывая голову на спинку. — Я с... смотрю тебе доставляет отдельное удовольствие меня мучить, Дерек.

— Конечно, доставляет, это один из моих особых фетишей, — коснувшись губ дяди своими, почти сразу отстранился и опустился меж его ног. Облизывает пальцы и проводит ими по промежности, надавливая на кольцо мышц, но не вводя их внутрь.

— Извращенец, — Питер скорее прорычал, чем сказал. Сделав судорожный вздох, мужчина шире раздвинул ноги и попытался расслабиться. — Дерек, либо растягивай, либо трахай.

— Большому Альфе уже так не терпится, чтоб побыстрее трахнули, да? И я еще извращенец после этого? — резко вогнал сразу два пальца, быстро находя простату и надавливая.

От неожиданности оборотень зарычал и неестественно выгнулся. Но когда Дерек задел простату, по телу волнами распространилось тягучее удовольствие, смешиваясь с болью, и вскоре Питер сам стал насаживаться на пальцы племянника, одной рукой цепляясь за подлокотник, а второй притягивая своего любовника для поцелуя. Дерек послушно поцеловал Питера, тоже тихо рыча от возбуждения. Достав пальцы, он плавно вошел на всю длину одним толчком, придерживая дядю за бедра. Неторопливо раскачиваясь, Дерек стал ускорять темп своих движений.

— Подожди, Дерек, не так, — оборотень крепко обвил талию племянника ногами, не давая возможности двигаться, и чуть оттянул мочку уха, прихватив ее зубами. — На пол. Пожалуйста...

— Как пожелаешь, — пожав плечами, Дерек подхватил Питера одной рукой за спину, другой за бедра и аккуратно переместил на пол, удивляясь, как дяде удается вести, даже будучи пассивом. Уже уложив Питера на пол, Дерек стал размеренно двигаться, наслаждаясь хриплыми стонами.

Выгнувшись, Питер прикусил ребро ладони, из-за чего его стоны походили теперь на мычание, а второй сжал плечо племянника, в очередной раз вспарывая Дереку кожу. Единственная мысль, звучавшая в голове оборотня была о том, что секс — прекрасный способ отвлечься от всего происходящего.

— Дерек... я, — договорить мужчине не дали, грубо прижимая к полу и затыкая рот поцелуем.

Дереку в тот момент было, откровенно говоря, наплевать на всё то, что происходит, происходило и вообще будет происходить, он просто предпочитал раствориться в ощущениях и забыть обо всем на свете. Собственно, этим он и занимался, продолжая вколачиваться в горячее тело дяди уже с просто бешеной скоростью. Питер шире развел ноги, давая племяннику больше простора, и запустил руку в его волосы, а второй заскользил по литым мышцам, уткнувшись носом в местечко под ухом и уже не сдерживая откровенных стонов. Питер был на грани.

— Дерек... ах! — Питер впервые за всю свою жизнь кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе, если не считать поллюции.

Чувствуя на своем члене пульсирующее сокращение мышц, Дерек не выдерживает и кончает глубоко в Питера, впиваясь отросшими клыками ему в плечо, стараясь подавить тихий рык. Придя в себя, Дерек аккуратно вышел из Питера и, опустившись ниже, провел языком по запачканному спермой животу.

— Ну и как, вкусно? — не сдержавшись, съязвил оборотень и хитро посмотрел на своего племянника. Приподнявшись на локтях, Питер провел по раскрасневшемуся лицу родственника и мягко поцеловал его. — Ты знаешь, насколько красив сейчас?

— Красота — это у нас семейное.

Дерек на секунду задумался о правильности произошедшего, о том, что это всё-таки инцест, но быстро отбросил все мысли, решив, что в этой жизни не стоит ни о чем жалеть, особенно если это доставляет ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Дерек поднялся, совсем нехотя открываясь от дяди, и зашагал в сторону ванной комнаты.

Проводив племянника взглядом, Питер расслабленно устроился на полу, тихо хмыкая, и довольно улыбнулся, больше напоминая сейчас нашкодившего кота, чем волка. Оказывается, иногда полнолуние влияет на оборотней очень странно.


End file.
